


cotton, wind, blow, blouse (hair, flower, aroma, scent)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Enthusiastic Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Renjun looks up at him with a heavy gaze. “I want you to edge me.”Oh. This is new. “I can do that,” Jeno offers. “What are we thinking here? Long term torture or, like, one denial?”Renjun wiggles in anticipation, getting himself into a comfortable position. “Edge me till you ruin me,” he says, in a voice so low it’s almost a whisper. “Edge me. Ruin me.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	cotton, wind, blow, blouse (hair, flower, aroma, scent)

**Author's Note:**

> catboy renjun agenda pspspspsp

When Jeno comes home after a long day of work, he expects to see his boyfriend on the couch with some blankets watching TV, or in the kitchen eating ramen, or at the table going over paperwork from his job. Surprisingly though, Renjun is nowhere to be seen.

Jeno enters the bedroom, and—yes, there he is. Renjun is sitting in his blankets, wearing a shirt and nothing else. His tail twitches, his eyes are dark on Jeno as he enters the room.

“Oh, wow. Look at you,” Jeno says, eyes tracing the way Renjun’s dick is already hard and leaking. “Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve come home sooner.”

“S’fine,” Renjun says, sounding raspy. “Didn’t want to alarm you.”

“I wouldn’t have been alarmed.”

“Then what?”

“I would’ve rushed home eagerly, of course,” he says soothingly, coming over to stand beside the bed. He envelopes Renjun’s warm, pulsing cock in his hand, giving it a bit of a rub. “You’re not even naked yet, babe. Were you that impatient?”

“How about you undress me and then we can talk,” Renjun says, already panting.

And so he climbs on the bed and undresses him, unbuttoning his shirt one by one, and then sliding the garment off of him. Renjun’s shoulders are so pretty, and so are his collarbones. “What’s the plan for today?” Jeno says. He’ll do anything, whatever Renjun wants, and the cat hybrid knows it in the way his tail flicks in anticipation. “A quick fuck? Want me to blow you? Or should I eat you out?”

“All of them?” Renjun suggests.

Jeno kisses him softly. “Okay.”

“I fucked myself with my fingers earlier. Wasn’t enough.” Renjun looks up at him with a heavy gaze. “I need your cock, Jeno. You know that. But there’s just one thing. I want you to edge me.”

Oh. This is new.

“I can do that,” Jeno offers. “What are we thinking here? Long term torture or, like, one denial?”

Renjun wiggles in anticipation, getting himself into a comfortable position. “Edge me till you ruin me,” he says, in a voice so low it’s almost a whisper. “Edge me. Ruin me.”

“Are you sure you can take it though?” He traces his hand down Renjun’s bare waist. “Especially when you’re in heat. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Renjun’s voice is rough. “I want to try. Fuck, Jeno. Come on. I need you.”

Well then. “Okay,” he says. His voice is warm.

If Renjun thinks the warmth means that he’s going to go easy on him, he’s wrong. Jeno undresses slowly, without hurry, taking the time to fold his pants and unlatch his watch. Renjun watches him from his nest in the bed, looking at the way Jeno’s muscles flex as he shrugs off his shirt.

When he finally climbs back onto the bed with Renjun, he kisses his mouth, then his forehead, and then he starts working his way down.

Jeno has a pattern. He likes to mark Renjun’s neck, right where the scent glands are, and then he’ll travel down to play with his nipples, waiting until they’re rock hard and wet with his spit before his lips drift down his navel. His tongue slips in and out of Renjun’s belly button, making Renjun shudder, and then, finally, he begins to lay soft kisses against the inside sof Renjun’s thighs.

“You fingered yourself while I was away, hmm? You just couldn’t wait?”

“Couldn’t.” Renjun sounds out of breath. “Needed you. Used a plug.”

Sure enough, when Jeno looks past Renjun’s erect cock, he can see the dark glimmer of a glass jewel nestled between his ass cheeks.

He rubs his finger along the jewel facets, nearing but not touching Renjun’s rim. This goes on for a while before he decides it’s time. He fits one fingertip into his hole, snug alongside the plug, then he also takes Renjun’s dick into his fist, and begins to gently, gently jerk him off.

Renjun can’t stay still. His hips rock, ever so slightly, chasing friction.Jeno tut-tuts and places a hand against his stomach, telling him to stop. Renjun obliges. To reward his obedience, Jeno leans forward, licks Renjun’s cock experimentally, and then sinks down as slowly as possible, savoring the tiny noise that Renjun lets out.

He takes him as deep as he can before he’s pulling back, admiring Renjun’s hard cock glistening with his saliva.

“Color?”

“Green,” Renjun says. 

Good. He dips down and blows lightly against Renjun’s entrance. Renjun lets out an incoherently cute noise at the cold, but then Jeno is slipping the plug out and touching the very tip of his tongue against his hole, and Renjun moans, his eyes slipping shut. Chuckling a little at how sensitive Renjun’s ass is, Jeno licks a few tight circles around his rim.

When he withdraws his tongue and sits back, it’s so he can get a last look at just how much Renjun’s leaking right now—the hybrid’s slick is everywhere, coating his hole and covering the insides of his thighs. Jeno could probably fuck his thighs without any problem at all, at this point. He’s tempted to.

He swipes his fingertips through the slick, then pops them into his mouth. “You always taste so good,” he murmurs.

“My ass will—my ass will taste better,” Renjun pants.

He chuckles at the other’s straightforwardness. “We’ll see.”

From there, he teases him some more. Kissing his ass, rubbing his cheeks, nearing but never reaching the place where Renjun wants him most. The cat hybrid twitches, almost vibrating from need. The two of them haven’t done many adventurous things in bed past mild food play or extremely mild role play—Jeno’s not entirely comfortable with harsh BDSM, especially since he’s aware that animal hybrids already experience so much unconsented oppression and mistreatment from humans who are convinced that they own their hybrids. Jeno thinks that’s ridiculous. Just because a person is a hybrid doesn’t mean they’re a piece of _property_ —they’re a human, just like everyone else.

Renjun can tell his thoughts are wandering, and so he kicks against his side lightly. “Don’t get distracted, babe,” he warns.

“Sorry.”

He licks a hot stripe against Renjun’s hole, causing him to moan so unexpectedly loudly that he stops to check if he’s okay.

“Green, green, green,” Renjun says, before he can even ask. “Just get the fuck on with it.”

“But I’m edging you, remember?”

“Right, well, edge me faster.”

If Renjun wants it hard and heavy, he’ll give it to him. He pushes his tongue inside Renjun’s entrance without warning, fucking his tongue in and out at a moderate pace that he only increases as the seconds go by. 

“Oh, fuck. Yes. Jeno, yes,” Renjun moans. “Deeper. Deeper.”

Jeno’s experienced in eating him out. His tongue knows all his crevices, all the inside places where Renjun likes to be licked. He noses further in, fucking his tongue at a greater depth, with a greater speed.

Renjun is completely limp at this point, head tilted back and eyes shut as he lets out beautiful noises, letting Jeno rail him with nothing more than his mouth against his asshole. He’s so pliant. He’s dying to come, he can tell. But he’s not going to give him what he wants, because, well, where’s the fun in that?

He draws back, and waits for Renjun’s building orgasm to fall back down again. Then, he replaces where his tongue had just been with his fingers. Then it’s back to tongue. Again and again. Renjun babbles his name, lost in pleasure.

“Oh, I’m—I think I’m going to—”

Jeno withdraws his hands and grabs Renjun’s cock tight so he can’t come. The cat hybrid releases an enormous, frustrated noise and settles onto the bed from where his back had been arching upward.

They wait until his breathing is back to normal, and then Renjun mutters in a wrecked voice, “More.”

“You want more of that, hmm?” Jeno says, sweetly, then, without further warning, slips three fingers back into him, pumping with more vigor now. Wet squelching noises resound through the room. Renjun cries out as Jeno’s fingers brush up against his prostate, and Jeno immediately starts rubbing the very tip of his finger against the sensitive gland, then leans down and takes Renjun’s dick into his mouth as well, bobbing up and down and up and down.

Renjun can’t take it. It’s only so long until he’s incoherent again, just begging to come. Jeno knows he himself can’t last long either, not when his own cock is already red and leaking without even being touched—it’s the way Renjun looks right now, that’s all. All laid out, just for him, completely naked and panting and needy.

When Jeno pulls his fingers out and offers the slick-covered digits to Renjun, Renjun takes them into his mouth without second thought, too far gone to think otherwise. Then Jeno’s climbing up on top of him, pushing Renjun’s knees back and exposing the hybrid’s pretty, gaping hole.

Jeno lines himself up with his entrance. The slide is already effortless. Renjun’s so wet, so fucking wet.

Renjun’s ass is always tight as hell, even after extensive preparation and fingering, even when he’s in the middle of a heat. It’s good that both of them enjoy the stretch. The feeling of Renjun hot and snug all around Jeno’s hard, throbbing cock is an otherworldly experience.

With a soft groan, Jeno finishes sinking up to the hilt, all the way until he’s bottomed out and Renjun’s soft ass is pressed against his crotch.

The cat hybrid is shaking. “Shit,” he says breathily. “ _Fuck_. Jeno, you feel so good. So big in my hole. You fill me up so tight.”

He begins to rock his hips backward, urging Jeno to move. And Jeno does, fucking him for once without restraint exactly the way Renjun likes it: he shoves his dick in and out with a relentless pace, treating his sensitive hole like a sex toy. The feeling of Renjun stretching around him is amazing. Every snap of his hips brings the two of them further to climax.

With a grunt, Jeno stops thrusting and comes, thighs shaking as he empties himself into Renjun’s ass. When he’s done, Renjun is squirming, grinding just barely down against the sheets, whining at still not having achieved his own orgasm yet.

Jeno pulls out, because he’s evil like that. Sticky come drips out of Renjun’s ass, but before too much can be lost, Jeno scoops up the jeweled butt plug lying nearby on the bed and swiftly eases it into the puckered entrance, sealing it up nicely.

“No,” Renjun gasps, his fists clenching against the sheets at the betrayal. “No, my _God._ ”

“Color?”

“Green. But oh my God. You can’t do this to me.”

“Oh, you wanna come so bad,” Jeno says with sympathy, turning Renjun over onto his back so he can’t grind into the sheets anymore. The other peers at him with glazed eyes. “Not yet, babe. Clean me off, first.”

Jeno straddles his chest and lowers his dick into his mouth. He’s cautious about overstimulation, but Renjun accepts him without preamble and starts sucking his cock hard. Ah, Jeno didn’t even have time to soften. 

He shallowly fucks Renjun’s mouth for a bit longer before he pulls back and admires the outcome: a clean, fresh cock, harder than ever, and ready for another round.

“Color?” he asks again, drifting down back where Renjun is pushing his ass into the air, presenting himself in desperation.

“Green. But please. Please. I can’t last much longer. Fuck me again, please.”

Jeno removes the butt plug with care, then swiftly pushes his fingers into Renjun’s fluttering hole so that the mass of come can’t slip out. Then, fingers still buried deep inside, he turns Renjun onto his back once more—and then, finally, he pushes his dick inside beside the fingers.

Oh, my god. The combination of Renjun’s self-lubrication and the already massive amount of come sitting inside his ass is just so perfectly, deliciously wet.

“God,” he pants. “You’re amazing. Renjun you feel—oh, you’re so perfect.”

His compliments fall on deaf ears. Renjun wants his orgasm, and he wants it now. He starts bouncing backward onto Jeno’s cock, even pushing himself up on his hands and knees to get a better angle. It’s doggy style. It’s dirty, and _sinful_ , and Renjun’s delicious, depraved noises are all Jeno can hear, as he kneels stock-still and lets Renjun fuck himself on his dick the way he likes.

“Jen I’m close. I’m close.”

“Me, too.” Jeno pulls out, spins him around so he can see Renjun’s face, and then fucks back into him, his dick slamming into his hole so hard that the bed trembles. Jeno is chasing his own relief, his and Renjun’s hips coming together and bouncing apart with harsh desperation. The squelching noises get faster, louder. 

“Please, please,” Renjun sobs, sweat glossing his forehead and chest. “Jeno, let me.”

“Come,” Jeno grunts. “Come, it’s okay. Come for me.”

And then he reaches down and fists Renjun’s dick, that’s really all it takes. The hybrid goes still, the look of absolute bliss covering his face as he climaxes, ribbons of come spurting out of his tip and onto his stomach. And it’s probably because Renjun’s just tighter when he comes that makes Jeno finally achieve orgasm for the second time that night.

He groans as the warmth of his come is released, filling him up firmly once more. There’s so much inside of Renjun’s ass now. There’s just so fucking much. And Jeno loves it.

Panting, and still buried deep inside, Jeno lowers himself down to give Renjun a messy kiss. He knows that Renjun can taste his own slick in Jeno’s mouth, and somehow, that’s just so hot. Renjun’s really hot. He can’t believe he got this lucky, being his boyfriend, living with him, getting to fuck him every other night until the sun comes up. It’s incredible.

“That was so good,” Renjun murmurs. “You’re so good to me.”

They stay like that, catching their breath, riding down from the high. They’re both too exhausted to get up and clean themselves off. Jeno’s almost too tired to even pull out. He does, though, knowing that Renjun usually likes to take a shower after sex, but to his surprise the cat hybrid just climbs back onto him.

“I’m sleepy. Want your dick.”

“Okay,” Jeno says, a little dumbfounded.

And with that, Renjun sinks down onto Jeno’s cock, sighing in relief at the warmth and fullness, even as come leaks out of his rim to stain the already ruined bedsheets. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you,”_ Jeno returns. He knows that Renjun knows that he’s delighted to be inside of him, any chance he can get.

It’s only a matter of time before Renjun’s heat picks up again, and they’ll have another go at it. The night is young. Jeno rumbles in anticipation, determined to make Renjun feel as good as possible, for as long as possible. He’ll edge him all night if he wants. Or maybe instead, he’ll ask Jeno to make love to him, and it’ll turn into something softer and sweeter. Or _maybe_ , he’ll get out the dildo, and watch Renjun fuck himself until he comes untouched. There’s just so many possibilities.

“Later,” Renjun says, as if reading his thoughts. “Just wanna rest right now.”

“Okay.”

He has no problem with waiting. Because the night is just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> consent is so sexy
> 
> also ah i cant even believe i wrote noren smut oh my god time to go flush my eyes out with holy water


End file.
